My Valentine
by 27elliee
Summary: Just a cute little one shot


Sandra Pullman was in her office finishing off the paperwork for the most recent case her and her team had solved. It was half past four, usually her team would be with her but since it was Valentine's Day she decided to let them go early Gerry had a hot date, Brian had plans with Esther, and Jack was being surprisingly evasive about his plans. Her reverie was broken by a knock at her office door.

"Come in." She said hoping it wasn't Strickland, he probably wouldn't approve of her letting the boys go early.

"Have you got a minute?" Asked Strickland, she hoped he didn't notice her face falling at the sight of him.

"Sure, sir, I'm just finishing off my report for you."

"Oh good. I just wanted to ask, if you, erm." He stuttered.

"Sir?" She promoted

"Nothing, I'll see you tomorrow." He left in a rush, his face red.

Shaking her head at her boss, she finished the last of the report before printing it. She decided she would give it to him in the morning, he seemed a little distracted. He probably hates Valentine's Day as much as I do she reasoned.

Forty minutes later she was at home with a mug of hot chocolate watching reruns of Friends, thinking about what to have for dinner when the doorbell rang.

"Sir." She stated shocked at the sight of her boss at her door soaked with rain.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He managed to say as he presented her with a red bag.

"Thank you, do you want to come in?"

"If it's alright." He hesitated.

"Of course it is, did you walk?" She asked not being able to see his car behind him.

"No, the cars a little down the street."

"Oh good, get that coat off you must be freezing. Do you want some hot chocolate?"

"I'd love some." He replied following her into the kitchen.

"Do you want me to open my present now?" She smirked he had been eyeing the bag all the time she was making his drink, they were sat on her comfortable sofa now. She peered into the bag to find a teddy bear, and a Tiffany box. She opened the box to find a pair of beautiful earrings sapphires at the centre surrounded with diamonds, they were stunning. She put the Tiffany box down and lifted the teddy bear out of the bag, the bear had light brow soft fur and beautiful green eyes she hugged the bear to her chest smiling at Robert. His usually proper demeanour was replaced with a nervous one. More nervous than he had been in her office earlier that afternoon.

"Thank you, why though?"

"Squeeze his paw." She didn't know what she expected him to say, but that wasn't it.

"I Love You" she heard his lovely voice say through the bears mouth. She was speechless.

"I don't expect you to, I don't want, I don't need." He stuttered again before standing up and turning around so he didn't have to see her face. She felt as through she was glued to her seat. The boys had been teasing her in the last eighteen months since he took over as DAC that he fancied her.

She made her decision.

She crossed the room to where Robert was stood facing the television, knowing he could see her in the reflection, taking the chance she wrapped her arms around his waist she kissed his back in between his shoulder blades. His breathing quickened, she could feel it. He turned in her arms.

"You took the chance coming here today, now it's my turn." She dropped her hands from his waist and touched his face. He was beautiful. He was baring his soul for her.

"I don't know what I feel, but I know I want to explore it. Stay for dinner." She tried to explain before ending on the offer. He smiled down at her, a real grin that made his eyes shine like the sun.

"I can't cook, I was going to get a takeaway."

"Sounds good. I'll cook for you one night."

"Lovely."

They stayed like that, in each other's arms for what could have been forever but was only a couple of minutes in reality.

"I'll get the menus, what do you fancy?" She asked breaking the embrace, she was starving.

"Indian?" She liked his choice and left to grab the menu.

As she sat back next to him on the sofa she handed him the menu and reached for her new earrings.

"What do you think?" She asked him.

"Beautiful." He replied, she was always beautiful to him. She laughed then got up to look in the mirror, they suited her she thought.

After ordering they snuggled on her sofa, she was sat on his lap with their arms wrapped around each other. Sandra sighed.

"Are you okay?" He asked

"Yeah, I've just never felt this content before. I like it."

"I love you." He whispered into her hair.

"I, I,"

"Don't say it until you're ready. I don't want you to say something you don't feel out of obligation." She turned to look at him, then kissed him. His lips were so soft.

Hours later food eaten, kisses shared, Sandra was lying naked her head resting on her lovers chest, his fingers running through her hair.

Maybe Valentine's Day wasn't so bad.


End file.
